Scarlet Rose
by Rita M
Summary: "Mas as rosas vermelhas tinham murchado"


**ROSAS VERMELHAS**

* * *

Há, sim eu a vejo.

_Rosas vermelhas._

Vermelho.

Escarlate- chamativo, flamejante, até romântico.

Vermelho.

Eu a vi, durante todo um dia, manejar as rosas vermelhas e acariciá-las temerosa.

Ela temia o vermelho. Eu sabia que sim.

Eu também sabia, certamente, que ela não gostava de rosas, quanto mais vermelhas.

Ela odiava as rosas e ali, olhando para elas, buscava um motivo para tudo aquilo.

* * *

Ele se aproximava lentamente, seus lábios estavam quase colados, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia olhá-lo. Era vergonhoso demais. Ela não tinha sido ensinada a mentir.

-Desculpe, eu .. não posso.

Ele a olhou calmamente. Ele com certeza sabia. O que um coração apaixonado não faz? Tudo suporta, tudo crê... _amar dói_, e ele sabia disso. E aceitava. Ela não.

* * *

_Se te perguntassem se você deixaria a sua própria felicidade para fazer alguém feliz, o que você responderia?_

Você nunca responderia, não é?

Imagine só, se não existisse um Romeu e Julieta, se o Romeu tivesse ido para longe e deixado a Julieta só, desolada, abandonada... como Julieta ficaria? ela iria chorar? gritar? ela iria querer que a morte se encaminhasse lentamente para ela?

Talvez ela ficasse com Páris, só para satisfazer o reino, manter a paz. Porque Páris era só uma opção descartada, que num momento de precisão viria a se utilizar.

* * *

Ela olhava de novo para as rosas no jarro.

Eram bonitas, claro. Lindas, perfeitas.

Mas, aquelas rosas tinham espinhos, claro que tinham, elas tinham a tonalidade exata do sangue, da_ dor_. Aquelas rosas irão _morrer_ algum dia.

_-Aceita casar comigo?_

O mundo girou.

A pobre Julieta só teria de olhar para os olhos dele e dizer um não. Era simples: N-Ã-..

_-Tudo bem._

Ela sabia. ah, claro.

O seu 'sim', o sim que ela pronunciou, totalmente sem significado, um 'sim' errado... _iria doer, e iria magoar... e muito_.

Pobre Julieta, eu sabia como ela se sentia.

* * *

Mas por outro lado, a história sequer fala direito de Páris.

Ele é apenas um prazo. Um prazo para forçar a mão de nossa pobre Julieta. Mas, e se fosse diferente? se Páris fosse o_ melhor amigo _dela?

Se ele fosse gentil e educado? e se Julieta se sentisse segura com ele? se ela o amasse? não da forma que ele queria claro, mas se realmente amasse...

_Esse amor seria suficiente? _

E ele deu aquelas rosas vermelhas de presente. Tão lindas e cheirosas.. Mas Julieta não gostava de rosas, ela as odiava.

O vermelho a fazia lembrar dos cabelos _dele_. E isso era errado, porque o vermelho a deprezava, a magoava... E isso _doía_.

_O vermelho drenou o amor do coração da pobre Julieta._

Eu acho que não. Acho que Julieta não seria capaz. Porque no momento que ela diz: 'eu odeio" uma voz dentro dela concerta :'eu também amo'.

De qualquer forma, _Páris está lá._

Deve ter sido por isso que Julieta deu fim a vida, para se juntar a Romeu.

"Julieta e Páris' certamente, _nunca_ faria sucesso.

* * *

_-Harry, preciso te falar uma coisa..._

Então, Páris fitou os olhos dela: castanhos, castanhos como as grandes cordilheiras. E ele tinha medo. Tinha medo de altura, ainda mais quando vislumbrava os olhos dela e temia cair na imensidão. E então, ele procurava alguma coisa para se prender, mas ele achou a flor, se prendeu no amor, e se afogou insanamente no castanho olhar de Julieta.

_-Ora, pode dizer Hermione._

O castanho havia mudado, mudou para um tom escarlate. _Escarlate de dor._ Como um espinho de rosas, preferencialmente, vermelhas.

_- Não dá mais._

O escarlate se foi. O castanho agora era molhado, de dor, de vergonha. E Julieta foi-se embora, Páris fingiria que não se importava, mas importava sim. Importava,_ porque Páris amava,_ mas ele iria aguentar.

* * *

Oh, pobre Julieta... Julieta escolheu mergulhar num oceano de emoções que não seriam traduzidas jamais.

Querida Julieta, não se atormente... São pensamentos soltos! traduzidos em palavras, pra que você possa entender o que eu também não entendo.

_As vezes, nossos sonhos caem ao chão como pedacinhos de estrelas que pouco a pouco se apagam._

_ Nosso coração chora em silêncio, e quando as lágrimas caem, gelam todo o corpo._

_ E o coração de tanto amar, se converte em gelo para não sofrer mais, e para não chorar *._

Eu sei como é isso, Julieta. Não chores mais... porque assim eu choro também, e Páris chorará... mas isso não será importante.

* * *

A noite se encaminhava lentamente, e a lua assumia seu lugar na janela. Hermione olhou novamente para as rosas vermelhas no jarro, a cor vibrante não chamava atenção alguma, não existia mais aquele cheiro embriagante e delicadamente, uma pétala jazia ao chão.

_As rosas vermelhas tinham murchado._

_

* * *

_

**FIM**

_Isso deveria ser para o dia dos namorados... mas infelizmente não saiu a "história" que eu queria. Vou tentar outra vez, perdão se ficou horrível.. mas não tive como não escrever._

_* frase tirada de uma comunidade do orkut :)  
_


End file.
